How Iggy Really Became Blind
by eliza246531
Summary: So just a miggy story from when they were about 10 years old. If it continues, I will skip a few years. Flames accepted. Suggestions considered. Follow / favorite you are my new favorite person!
1. Chapter 1

(A.N.) This is all Iggy's P.O.V. unless I continue it.

Disclaimer: I am not a male, so therefore I am not James Patterson. It's fanfiction! Obviously I don't own anything!

All of a sudden I was being yanked out of a dog crate. What kind of stupid sickening test are they doing this time?

When we finally arrived in a surgery room, they tell me I am not allowed to like Max at all in any way. As punishment, they have decided to make me blind. As I was about to fight or at least talk, they stab me with a giant needle. Aggressive much? Ahhhh finally some sleep while they cut open my eyes. My last thought before passing out was about Max. Will she abandon me when she finds out that I'm blind?

By the time I am just waking up, the whitecoats pin me down. Damn, already? Come at the blind kids with your needles why don't you? All of a sudden my eyes start to burn and I start screaming out in pain. "Someone! Turn on the lights!" a random whitecoat screams. Another whitecoat tells me I am absolutely blind now, and I must tell everyone they were trying to improve my eyesight and screwed up.

I got stabbed by another whitecoat and when I woke up, I was in a cold, steral metal cage that seemed like it was the one I was in before. If I am in the same one, that means Max is next to me! "Max?" I called softly. "I'm right here Iggy. What did they do? Why are there bandages over your eyes?" Max asked. "Max, I'm blind," I said. I reached my fingers through the metal bars and Max grabbed my frail fingers and said, "I'm right here Iggy."

A.N. - This is my first miggy story. Hope you liked it, and if I get one review I will continue it. Maybe about 20 chapters? Depends on the reviews... Flames accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 How Iggy Really Became Blind

A.N. - yay already two reviews! Thanks AngelicDevil101 and poisoned-.-rationality for your review! Now enough me blabber, time to do what I promised!

1 year later….. Max's P.O.V.

Okay, time to bust out of here. Jeb seems like a nicer whitecoat, and he offered to help us out, but I declined. I attempted to kick open the crate door, but it didn't go as planned, just a bruised and swollen foot. Oh well, I'll deal with it. I have decided to break out because I don't want Iggy to be in so much pain. They already made him blind from their OWN FAILURE, but of course, not enough for them.

Conveniently, a whitecoat came to take me for a test. Normally I would be pissed off, but right now I'm ready to kick some ass! Haha! She's coming my way! She opened the door slowly and clumsily. Unfortunately for her, she doesn't have a clue on what's going on, and she was too clumsy. As soon as a got a chance I kicked her and got lucky by kicking her in the head! Score! She's out! Boo yah! "Out! Do-do-do-do-do," I sung horribly off key purposely while doing a victory dance.

Crap gotta get them keys! I reached in the woman's pocket with disgust and pulled out the keys. I fumbled around before I found the right keys. I let Iggy out first, then Nudge, then Angel, then Gazzy and I finally decided to let out the dark mysterious Fang. There was a bin in the corner where I found a bunch of money and clothing. When I was done, I grabbed Iggy's soft pale hand and pulled him out the window with me and the pack. I had to carry Angel with me while flying because she was too little to fly herself. Iggy held on to my foot until we landed in a small grassy cave. We were all wearing hospital gown and had to get changed, so we all found a spot in the cave to get dressed.

"Okay, I'll be in charge because I broke us all out of the School," I said with dominance. Everyone lazily grumbled a yes, and of course, I did my victory dance once they said yes.

In the morning, I shouted, "Wake up lazy bums! We have to go house hunting!" They all grumbled, then got up.

After a long time, we decided on one of those upgraded mini homes, and now we only have $800 left after adjusting the room(s). We had little dividers separating the room like spaces in the upstairs. Angel kept having nightmares, so now she normally shares my bed with me.

3 years later….. Iggy's P.O.V.

"Iggy! Gazzy! What was that boom!? You both know we can't afford to be sued or pay for anything new! As punishment, I am cooking for you two and you have to eat it!" Max yelled while walking down the stairs. Oh crap! She can't see me like this! When Max came down fuming, she was so surprised at the sight, she burst out laughing and after catching her breath, she asked, "Need help there Iggy?" I was tangled up in wire, rope, yarn, and a blanket. I nodded while half crying and said," Yes." Still giggling, Max walked over to me and started untangling me. At one point, she tripped and fell on me. I knew I was blushing because she giggled and got off of me. "Iggy, I'm done. You don't have to eat my cooking anymore," Max said. I smiled then stood up. "Max, I have loved you for a while now, and I was wondering….. would you date me?" I asked while brushing her silky hair out of her face. "Yes," Max said. Am I dreaming? Pinch me. Actually don't. It hurts! I probably had a look of shock on my face because Max leaned against me and kissed me softly. She kissed me! I kissed back immediately, then the kiss became slightly harder. When Max licked and bit my lip, I gladly open my mouth for her. We fought for dominance, and Max being Max and all won, but I for one didn't care! "Now you better know it's really Iggymon!" Max said.

End of Chappy

A.N. – my previous chapter was kinda bad and very short, so now you got a longer one! Like it? Follow, favorite, and review! I need some inspiration! Comment ideas please! Also, if you follow or favorite me, I will follow you! Also, if you are wondering about the Iggymon thing, it's because one of my best friend's nickname is Cocomon, so it's just a weird inside / outsideish joke between her and I. Love you all readers!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. - Sorry for taking forever to update! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Max P.O.V.

He's been gone for 2 weeks. I know he doesn't like being around people but enough is enough. Time to find him. First, Iggy and Nudge are in charge. I love Iggy and trust him, but he can't be in charge. He will blow up the house again. Nudge will make them all go shopping. Working together, Iggy won't let Nudge bring them all to the mall, and Nudge won't let Iggy blow anything up with Gazzy. I hope no one attacks...

Iggy P.O.V.

"Gaz come on we need to eat breakfast then make a bomb before Max wakes up," I said. Gazzy rolled out of bed and I had to drag him downstairs. I made us breakfast. Milk + cereal = yummy. Simple. Gazzy got up to get extra food but then I heard him say, "Iggy, Max left us a note. Imma read it out loud-

_Dear flock,_

_ I am leaving to find Fang. No bomb building or shopping! Nudge and Iggy are in charge. I will kill you all if you mess this up. I should be home within a day. _

_ ~Max_

"Dammit!" I shouted. "Iggy swore, Iggy swore," Angel chanted while dancing downstairs. "Do you even know what is happening? Wait don't answer that you mind hacker. Nudge and I are in charge so I can say what I want!" I said. Angel whimpered and walked over to the couch mumbling "I wish Max was still here."

Max P.O.V.

If I were a dark weirdo, where would I go? Ahhhh a tree! I was flying around for HOURS until I picked up on his scent. Okay, not a tree. I dark shady cave. Figures. I was wondering around in the cave until I heard, "Hello Maxie," a warm hand, and a hot breath. But it wasn't Fang...


	4. Authors Note

A.N. - Sorry if anyone thought this is an update. I have writers block! Help! I will probably write a Fairy Tail fanfic. Anyone here watch anime?

LoggedoutFalcon - There are people who are like that. Also, they had liked each other for a while but neither spoke up. Oh yeah, forgot to mention, I do know how love works. I was beaten by other kids when I was younger when I dated someone but it was worth being with him. I do know what love is. Also, try reading a couple other fanfics, and then you'll realize a lot move this fast.


	5. Chapter 4

**_A.N._**** - Sorry, so busy. Hope you enjoy! Anyway, I have writer's block so I'm going to start ****_two_****Fairy Tail**** stories! Love you all and please review!**

Iggy P.O.V.

"Gaz come on wake up already!" I yelled at him while shaking him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT IT'S ONLY... Okay nevermind. It's 2pm," he retorted. I jumped at the sight of Angel wearing one of Nudge's dresses and Nudge chasing after her while screaming. This is chaos. Meh. Might as well cook something.

"Aw fuck!" I shouted. There were dirty dishes all over the floor and a bunch of clothes all over the place. The oven was hanging open with a burnt towel covered in raw eggs and spoiled milk falling out of it. A loaf of spoiled milk soaked bread was flaked all over the stove top. Broken glass was all over the place. It's a small house, but the mess is huge. "Everyone get your asses down here before I burn them off!" I yelled. Everyone came down as fast as their legs could carry them. Angel and Nudge had a guilty look on their faces. "I need to go shopping for food. You three stay here and clean. Actually, just Nudge and Angel clean. It's obvious you two made this mess. Gaz can help if he wants. But you two ruined all this food and I have to replace it now. It better be spotless when I get back," I said with a stern look on my face.

I walked out angered to the store. Eggs, milk, towels, paper towels, cleaning sprays, meat, and whatever else I can think of. Whelp, might as well do this then work.

Max P.O.V.

"Ari! Where is Fang?!" I yelled at the warm man behind me. My annoying little brother. Figures. A sicko whitecoat is my dad, and an eraser is my brother. He just smirk. Are you kidding me?! I turned around and punched him. "Whoa sassy today Max. Fang is on his way back to your home thing. Good luck with the family. Haha yeah right," he said. I heard Angel in my head saying _Iggy is coming for you. He just finished shopping. _ Ari pinned me to the wall holding my hands above my head then kissed me. I didn't like it. I didn't kiss back. "Max? WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME! AND I BELIEVED YOU LOVED ME! DIE FOR ALL I CARE!" Iggy screamed. He flew off and left me alone with Ari. "ARI YOU BASTARD!" I yelled before kicking him hard. I flew back home only to find Fang in a dark corner being his usual shady self. "Don't talk to Iggy yet. He's still really upset," Fang said. I could do nothing but run into Fang and hug him while I sobbed into his chest. He picked me up and brought us to the couch while I was sitting on his lap and he was stroking my hair like an older brother. I cried until I fell asleep in Fang's arms.

**A.N. ~ Gotta bring Ari in. I just had to. Also, Max was shocked when she heard Angel's voice and was then pinned to the wall, so she wasn't able to react. Btw, Fang and Max are best friends and care for each other a lot. Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


End file.
